Solar Beam (move)
|accuracy=100 |gen=I |category=Cool |appeal=4 |jam=0 |cdesc=A highly appealing move. |appealsc=1 |scdesc=Earn +3 if no other Pokémon has chosen the same Judge. |appeal6=3 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=Affected by how well the previous Pokémon's move went. |touches=no |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=yes |sound=no |tm1=yes |tm#1=22 |tm2=yes |tm#2=22 |tm3=yes |tm#3=22 |tm4=yes |tm#4=22 |tm5=yes |tm#5=22 |tm6=yes |tm#6=22 |tm7=yes |tm#7=22 |tmpe=yes |tm#pe=45 |na=no |target=anyadjacent }} Solar Beam (Japanese: ソーラービーム Solar Beam), formatted as SolarBeam prior to Pokémon X and Y, is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. It was TM22 until and is TM45 in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!. Effect Generation I SolarBeam does nothing on the turn it is selected, other than state that the user has taken in sunlight. On the following turn, SolarBeam will inflict damage, PP will be deducted from it, and it will count as the last move used. Once SolarBeam is selected, the user will not be able to switch out until it is disrupted or fully executed. If SolarBeam is not fully executed, PP will not be deducted from it, and it will not count as the last move used. If the target uses during the turn that the user takes in sunlight, Mirror Move will copy the move that the user executed immediately before using SolarBeam (or fail if it can't). , , partial trapping, and ing will pause, but not disrupt, the duration of SolarBeam. In , will copy SolarBeam on either of the turns it takes to execute. Generation II SolarBeam will not need a turn to charge if used during harsh sunlight. It will have its power halved if used during rain. If the user is prevented from attacking with SolarBeam during harsh sunlight by conditions such as , , and , then PP will still be deducted regardless, due to the fact that SolarBeam was designed as a two-turn attack. If SolarBeam is disrupted from succeeding due to conditions such as , , or , the entire move will now be cancelled rather than simply paused. Generations III and IV SolarBeam will also have its power halved if used during , or when a is raging. If a Pokémon holding a Power Herb uses SolarBeam, it will consume the Power Herb to execute SolarBeam in one turn. If there is , the Power Herb will not be consumed. SolarBeam can be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra four appeal points if either or was used in the prior turn. Generations V and VI A minor change shows the charging half of SolarBeam's animation happening even if it is sunny, where previously it did not. The actual attack will happen immediately after. Solar Beam can also be used as part of a Contest Spectacular combination, with the user gaining an extra three appeal points if was used in the prior turn. Generation VII In Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, Solar Beam's power was increased from 120 to 200. Description |The strongest Grass-type attack. Energy is absorbed in the first turn, then fired the next turn.}} |Strongest Grass-type attack. Energy is absorbed in the first turn, then fired on the next.}} |1st turn: Prepare 2nd turn: Attack}} |Absorbs light in one turn, then attacks next turn. Absorbs sunlight in the 1st turn, then attacks next turn. }} |A 2-turn move that blasts the foe with absorbed energy in the 2nd turn.}} |A two-turn attack. The user gathers light, then blasts a bundled beam on the second turn.}} |A two-turn attack. The user gathers light, then blasts a bundled beam on the next turn.}} |In this two-turn attack, the user gathers light, then blasts a bundled beam on the next turn.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 56 |STAB='}} 71 |STAB='}} 64 |69 1 |STAB='}} 48 |STAB='}} 64 }} |34|34|STAB='}} 34 |34|34|STAB='}} 45 |45 41 |41}} 56 |56|STAB='}} 80 |80|80 60 |60}} By TM }} |✔|✔|✔|STAB='|form=Sky Forme}} |form=Dusk Mane}} |form=Dawn Wings}} }} Special move Generation IV }} In other games Super Smash Bros. Brawl uses Solar Beam as part of 's Final Smash, . Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on July 30, 2016, Solar Beam had a power of 65. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 16, 2017, Solar Beam had a power of 120. Description |The user gains the Solarbeam status, making it attack strongly on the next turn. It is not possible to link this move.}} |Gives the user a SolarBeam status, which causes the Pokémon to charge power for 1 turn, then try a powerful attack on the next turn. During a Sunny condition, it charges for an immediate attack. You can't link this move.}} |ソーラービームじょうたいになり ちからをため つぎのこうどうで いりょくのたかい こうげきを くりだす てんきが『ひざしがつよい』のときには ためずに １ターンでくりだせる このわざは ポケモンタワーでは くりだせない}} |You'll get the SolarBeam status, which lets you charge power, then try a powerful attack. Under a Sunny condition, it charges for an immediate attack on the first turn.}} |You'll get the Solar Beam status condition, which lets you charge power to try a powerful attack on the next turn. When it's sunny, it charges for an immediate attack on the first turn. But during rain, hail, or a sandstorm, the damage will be reduced!}} |} |} In the anime In the main series |Primal Reversion|Primal}} Groudon|image2=Lusamine Lilligant Solar Beam.png|image2p=Lilligant|image3=Vincent Meganium SolarBeam.png|image3p=Meganium|image4=Trip Serperior SolarBeam.png|image4p=Serperior}} }}}} }}}} }}}} |AG122|Deceit and Assist}}}} }}}} Pokédex entries 's strongest attack. Light is collected and formed into a powerful beam with intensive force.}} In Pokémon Generations In the manga In the Aim to Be a Card Master!! manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga In the movie adaptations In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga In the Pokémon - The Legend of the Dragon King manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga * In Just My Luck...Shuckle, 's was revealed to know Solar Beam by 's Pokédex. * In All About Arceus VIII, told his , Sunbo, to use Solar Beam, but the move was executed off-panel. In the Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl manga In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure manga In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=日光束 陽光烈焰 |zh_cmn=日光束 陽光烈焰 / 阳光烈焰 |cs=Sluneční paprsek |da=Solstråle |nl=Zonnestraal |fi=Auringonsäde Aurinkosäde Valonsäde Valomäjäys ( ) |fr=Lance-Soleil |de=Solarstrahl |el=Ηλιαχτίδα Eliachtída |he=קרן סולארית Keren Solarit |id=Solar Beam |it=Solarraggio |ko=솔라빔 |no=Solarstråle |pl=Słoneczny Promień Promień Solarny Promień Światła Promień Atak Ciepła Słoneczny Cios Słoneczny Atak Promień Świetlny Słoneczne Ziarenko |pt_br=Raio Solar (games, anime, -present, manga, The Official Pokémon Handbook) Raio de Sol ( ) |pt_eu=Raio Solar |ro=Raza Solară Izbucnirea Solară |ru=Солнечный Луч Solnechnyy Luch |sr=Solarni Zrak |es=Rayo Solar |sv=Solstråle Solljusstråle |tr=Güneş Işını |vi=Tia Mặt Trời }} Category:Moves with a charging turn Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Solarstrahl es:Rayo solar fr:Lance-Soleil it:Solarraggio ja:ソーラービーム zh:日光束（招式）